villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Herrscher of the Toxin
Born as Yunai and later transformed into the Herrscher of the Toxin, also known as Chosen One, Pseudo-Herrscher, 4th Herrscher of the New World 'and '''Emo Herrscher '''is a supporting antagonist in ''Honkai Impact 3rd manhua. She is the primary antagonists of Chapter 12-14 alongside the Herrscher of the Erosion. The Herrscher of the Toxin was the 4th Herrscher born in the town of Nagazora in Japan and tried to drain the blood of all civilians in the region of Japan to clean the world from "sin". Due to her weak state, she was considered a Pseudo-Herrscher and perished 2 days after her birth by the hands of Theresa Apocalypse, freeing her host from her tormented life. Personality The Herrscher of the Toxin was a weak but violent and aggressive Herrscher who had an infinite lust for blood and human flesh and acted most of the time as a vicious and sadistic entity who craved for power, destruction and genocide. She was shown as a ruthless, brutal, bloodthirsty, detrimental and treacherous entity who killed many students to satisfy her hunger and turned all memories of her host into more nightmarish versions of her peaceful daily life, leading to the speculations that her days suffering bullying at her school were false memories. The Herrscher was also notable for her aggressive sexual behavior, often desiring to devour her victims in a sexual way that only a rapist could act as such. She tended to refer as "eating" her victims as sexually dominating them before using her thorns to suck out their blood and flesh, leaving only bones in their corpses. Biography The Herrscher of the Toxin was born in 2016 in the town of Nagazora, Japan when a student of Chiba Academy, who suffered constant bully of her classmates finally snapped and allowed the Herrscher of the Toxin to take over her body and mind. One day, the Herrscher went to the school and attacked the students. When one teacher went to protect the students the Herrscher tore out her throat with her own teeth and summoned thorns inside of her own classroom and used them to drink the blood of all students inside. When Schicksal was informed about the birth of the 4th Herrscher, Theresa Apocalypse was dispatched to the school and fought the Herrscher, who easily dominated her after infecting her with a deadly poison that almost took her life. Theresa Apocalypse then retreated, leaving the Herrscher alone to take over the school for herself for the next 2 days. In the following day, the Pseudo-Herrscher found the Outh of Judah in the campus and attacked the cross to not effect. Theresa then revealed that Judah's Outh could not be destroyed by a Pseudo-Herrscher like her. The two engage in combat again but much to Theresa's surprise the Herrscher revealed she had drained the school out of its energy and filled the place with her aroma of death that immediately struck Theresa's lungs, allowing the Herrscher to restrain her with her thorns and threatned to devour her alive after sexually harassing her. When Theresa was dominated, the spirit of Yae Sakura took control of her body and gave her a small fraction of the Herrscher of the Erosion's powers, quickly ripping off the arm of the Pseudo-Herrscher and eating it right in front of her. The Pseudo-Herrscher reacted with despair and fear and tried to run fearing she might eat her alive. Before she could do so, Theresa summoned her Judah's Outh that had evolved into the Pledge of Sakura's Out, launching multiples katanas and spears at the body of the Pseudo-Herrscher, stabbing her in all parts of her body and finally freeing her host from the Houkai's Will. Her host peacefully passed away as she thought everything that had happened to her was a nightmare, ending the Herrscher of the Toxin for good before she could become a global threat that would carry the legacy of the Herrscher of the Void. Power and Abilities *'''Nigh-Immortality: Like all Herrchers, she had the ability to never age and would continue to remain as a teenager forever. However, she was not completely immortal against external attacks of other Vakyries. *'Chlorokinesis': She could create, shape and manipulate plants and thorns that were created inside of her own body. She could cause plants to grow, move/attack or even rise from the soil. She also use her power for defense and support, cause flowers and other plants to bloom instantaneously, manipulate tree branches to use them as whip-like weapons, control spores and pollen, and bring plants back to life and make them sprout seeds/fruits/berries, use plant chemicals to heal people/objects or manipulate their properties for a wide range of effects. *'Body Odor': She had the ability to create a odor that exhaled of her body, resulting in instant death to those who breath it. *'Blood Empowering': Her plants had thorns that could penetrate a human body and suck out their blood and flesh, sending it to her body and converting it into Houkai energy to make herself more powerful. Quotes Gallery 002___1562186254.jpg 000___1562186254.jpg 003___1562186254.jpg 009___1562186254.jpg 010___1562186254.jpg 011___1562186254.jpg 012___1562186254.jpg 014___1562186254.jpg 000___1561877144.jpg 001___1561877144.jpg 002___1561877144.jpg 003___1561877144.jpg 004___1561877144.jpg 005___1561877144.jpg 006___1561877144.jpg 007___1561877144.jpg 008___1561877144.jpg 011___1561877144.jpg 013___1561877144.jpg 017___1561877144.jpg 018___1561877144.jpg Trivia *The Herrscher of the Toxin serves as a mirror to Herrscher of the Sexual Desire of the Old World that was also a high-school girl who suffered bullying (and even rape) of other male students. Due to the controversy of the manhua, the Herrscher of the Sexual Desire was considered and non-canon and the manhua was deleted. When the manhua of HI3 was released, the Herrscher of the Toxin served as a less-controversial mirror to the former. Navigation Category:Elementals Category:Rapists Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Honkaiverse Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Fighters Category:Force of Nature Category:Pawns Category:Symbolic Category:Destroyers Category:Tragic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Teenagers Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Hybrids Category:Mongers Category:Misanthropes Category:Magic Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Opportunists Category:Supervillains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Provoker Category:Minion Category:Cannibals Category:Brainwashers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Possessor Category:Legacy Category:Power Hungry Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Liars Category:Psychopath Category:Mutated Category:Deceased Category:God Wannabe Category:Vandals Category:Terrorists Category:Perverts Category:Female